


Don't worry, I'll be there for you

by killing_kurare



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, supposed to be funny :'D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drama because of Willow's hair. Supposed to be funny, not sure it is ^^'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't worry, I'll be there for you

  
**Challenge** : [](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/profile)[**open_on_sunday**](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/) \- dye

 

 

„Willow, I –“

  
Xander enters Willow’s room and stops dead in his tracks. “Oh dear God, please no. Will, what happened? No, wait, don’t say anything. It will be alright. I am there for you, remember?”

“Xander, it's –“

“Shh, we’re going to be okay. I won’t let you down, no matter how often this happens.”

Carefully approaching he takes her into his arms, strokes the now black hair with trembling fingers.

“Xander –“

“Shhhhh …”

“Goodness, listen to me! I just DYED my hair, okay? I’m alright!”

Xander eyes Willow’s bangs suspiciously. “Really?”

“Yes!” she exclaims frantically.

“Not funny, Will. Not funny.”

 

 


End file.
